My Love
by loudercnfanfictions
Summary: Gale won the 73rd Hunger Games... Now it's time for the 74th Hunger Games and Katniss and Peeta are reaped. Madge's POV of her and Gale's relationship from Hunger Games to Mockingjay. Sorry story is better than summary! Read and review.


**AN: This is Gadge centric but will have some Katniss/Peeta and maybe Finnick/Annie later on. PM or Review me ideas! **

I open my eyes to the sound of commotion through my house. It's reaping day, so the guests from the Capitol are probably downstairs talking about how "exciting" today is. I don't see what's exciting about two children off to face their likely death but ever since Gale Hawthorne won last year, the Capitol has newfound interest in district 12. Being the mayor's daughter, I have to deal with the ridiculous reporters staying at my house. I head downstairs to breakfast and see a whirl of colors going throughout the first floor. The guests are a mix of reporters, prep teams, and escorts. In all there are about 5 people staying here and they have been annoying ever since they arrived three days ago.

"Margret, could you show us to victor village? We want to see Gale before the big day!" I turn to the high pitched lady named Gem. What a stupid name.

"Sure, let me get dressed first." I respond in my most pleasant tone. I remind myself that they grew up in the Capitol where it is normal to be obsessed with killing children.

I head upstairs and get my reaping dress, which is a very simple white dress with a small cutout in the back. I pull out a pink ribbon and tie half my hair back. After I apply minimal makeup, I put on my Aunt's mockingjay pin. She died when she was 16. She was reaped for the 50th Hunger Games along with the Haymitch Abernathy, the sole victor from twelve, at least until last year.

I head downstairs and meet Gem and her friends downstairs, they all seem to be excited to see Gale. I almost feel bad for him, but then realize how much of a jerk he is to me. Before his games, he was cold to me and generally assumed I was the stuck up Mayor's daughter. Now he thinks that I actually support the Games just because I'm polite and civil to Captolites.

As we head to Victor's Village, I try to ignore Gem's consistent commentary on how "dreamy" Gale is. It sickens me that a woman who is probably at least 30, has a crush on a 17 year old. Once we actually arrive, I let them go hunt down Gale and leave to see my friend Katniss. She lives in the Seam, the poorer area of twelve. She is my only friend, and I am her only friend too, with the exception of Gale. When I reach her house, I see her sister Prim with her goat.

"Hi Madge!", she says cheerfully, "Katniss is inside getting ready, you can go in."

"Thanks Prim!" I head inside and see Katniss standing in front of a mirror. "Katniss, you look so nice." Her blue reaping dress brings out her eyes and her hair is intricately braided.

"Thank you Madge. You look really good too... Are you nervous?" I see fear in her eyes, the same fear that has been there since Gale was reaped last year.

"A bit. But I only have a couple entries, so I just hope that the odds are in my favor." I try to look confident to reassure her.

"I have at least 20 slips in there" she looks at her feet, "Gale had 30 in there when he was reaped."

"Kat, don't worry, it's going to be okay. Think about the population of children in 12, 20 slips doesn't mean your going in." She looks a little less scared now.

"Your right, I need to be brave for Prim. It's her first year" I forgot this year is Prim's first reaping. Luckily she only had one slip in that bowl. The odds are in her favor this year.

We hear the call for all children to report to Town Square. After I compose myself, we head down to the square. We get our fingers pricked and Katniss and I part with Prim. She joins the the 13 year olds while Katniss and I stand in the 16 year old area. On the stage is the district escort, Effie Trinket, my father, some peacekeepers, and of course our only victors, Haymitch and Gale. Haymitch looks drunk...as usual. Gale try's to look indifferent, but I see the fear in his eyes. His brother is still of reaping age.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket speaks in a heavy Capitol accent. " May the odds be ever in your favor." She goes on in normal protocol, showing the Treaty of Treason video and selling Capitol propaganda. Finally she finishes the boring stuff and gets to the part where we learn of our tributes.

"First the girls," she dramatically pulls out a slip of paper from the bowl, "Primrose Everdeen".

No not Prim! I'm about to volunteer when Katniss launches up to the stage.  
She yells, "I volunteer!" The square is silent except for Prim's screams. I go up and grab her and bring her back with her mother. She holds on the me as sobs rack through her body.

I realize the male tribute was chosen when I was dealing with Prim. It's Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. He's in my grade and I feel a pain of guilt. He was my childhood friend. I can't watch Katniss or him die.

They shake hands and are lead away by peacekeepers. I immediately realize I must see Katniss in the Justice Building. I rush past the stage, I see Gale looking angry. He sees me and glares at me, but the glare is full of not anger but sadness. I run off, I know what I need to give to Katniss.

**So that's the first chapter. Sorry if it sucks... Reviews make me type faster.**


End file.
